


it’s you and me and we makin’ arrangements

by Anonymous



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, THTS A THING????, Trust Kink, awkward teen fumbling, god i feel embarrassed typing out these tags, me: yeah im done w riverdale for real now...............anyway-, nothing too wild just an emotional hand job or two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They don’t do this often, because Toni’s more into girls anyways and the boys are at each other’s throats more often than not, but Toni still liked kissing Jug and Sweet Pea’s the one who cornered him in the bar after his initiation and stuck his tongue down his throat, so maybe all this was inevitable.(or: it's been a long day)





	it’s you and me and we makin’ arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> i've been rlly hesitant abt posting this but then i realized that life’s too short to make a whole new account and we’re all floating on a rock in space anyways. don’t @ me.
> 
> this is......the most explicit thing I’ve ever written but also the most ambiguous, softcore shit in the world, so if that says anything about me
> 
> (set after the raid/drag race episode)

 

Jug doesn’t win the race. Which Sweet Pea said he knew would happen even though he was rooting for him and moments later told him that he knows he would’ve won if his friend hadn’t fucked him over and Keller hadn’t shown up. The point is, Toni gets held overnight in the sheriff’s station, barely makes it home to change afterwards, and then she’s trying to do the honors in a race for basically their whole livelihood but is cut off by some rich Blossom girl who thinks she’s the absolute shit (which, Toni thinks, she might be), and then they don’t even win, because Jug’s annoying friend called the cops beforehand or something, and even the sound of the sirens makes her panicky. So. They get the hell out of there, and then Tall Boy is yelling at Jug about everything even though he didn’t know shit and Tall Boy was the one willing to merge with the Ghoulies in the first place, and then their lit teacher is a drug dealer and he gets shot in his cell, so really?  It’s not a good couple days. It’s really not.

It’s late when they get back to the trailer; Toni’s uncle has probably locked her out again anyways, and Fangs is visiting family across the river so Sweet Pea’s all wired up with no outlet and Jughead just looks tired. It’s been a long ass day. They don’t do this often, because Toni’s more into girls anyways and the boys are at each other’s throats more often than no,t but Toni still liked kissing Jug and Sweet Pea’s the one who cornered him in the bar after his initiation and stuck his tongue down his throat so maybe all this was inevitable. It’s not bad, anyways. She’s just tired. Strips off her jacket and tosses it on the floor and lies back on Jughead’s shitty little bed.

Sometimes, on late nights like this, when they’re all strung out and wired up, Toni gets like this. She wants to be in control, after being without any for so long. She couldn’t do a damn thing in that cell, and neither could Sweet Pea, and neither could Jughead outside of it all, no matter how much he had yelled at the sheriff.  
  
She kisses Sweet Pea hard, and kisses Jughead harder, pulling at his hair until he gasps, and then watches the two of them kiss all tongue and teeth and the thrill of being watched. She’s more into girls anyways, but she loves watching her boys like this, has whispered it into the curve of Sweet Pea’s throat or the skin of Jug’s cheek. She likes watching them work each other up, Sweet Pea’s take take take and Jughead hesitant push back, hands fisted in the fabric of Sweet Pea’s shirt.  
  
The thing about Jughead is that all of this is so new to him. The first time Toni had kissed him, he had to catch his breath like three times, smiling all bashful and saying sorry, he never learned how to kiss for more than about five seconds. The first time Sweet Pea had kissed him, grabbed at his hips and stuck his hands up his shirt, he’d jerked around, gasped like he’d never been touched before in his life. Sweet Pea had laughed into his mouth called him a virgin, but had gone on about how hot that shit was afterwards, like Toni didn’t have eyes.  
  
Sweet Pea’s fingers curl around the side of Jug’s neck, his thumb pressed against the curve of his jaw; Jug lets him guide him, tilts his head back and presses into the touch. Gasps when Sweets licks into his mouth, hands moving like he doesn’t know what to do with them. He’s lazy when he’s drunk, lets his hands wander and his mouth run, but he’s so wound up when he’s sober. Relaxes under their touches and lets himself be molded. He’s so pliant, is the thing, pliant like you shouldn’t be pliant on this side of town, and it makes something in Toni soften and swell. It’s also really fucking hot. (Both of them agree.)  
  
Toni lies back on her hands, wiggling until her back’s against the wall, and watches the boys wind each other up, teeth against the curve of Jug’s jaw, shoving Sweet Pea’s jacket down his arms until they have to stop so he can shake it off. Jug laughs a little, breathless and teasing, and Sweet Pea smiles something soft, pulls him in by his belt loops. He slips his thumbs under the hem of Jug’s jeans, and pauses. They learned the first time that they need to pause, need to wait for him to catch up every once in a while, because he doesn’t always want to go any further than this. He has a hard time letting go enough to be comfortable, always shrugs away from the attention. He had grabbed Sweet Pea’s hands and said wait a minute, and Sweet Pea had made fun of him the way he does, and Jughead had tensed up and pushed him back and said fuck you, and stormed out before they could get a word in. So. They pause now.

Jug has to take a moment to catch his breath; puts a hand around Sweet Pea’s wrist like he’s making to tug them away. He pauses. Glances at Toni with that look on his face he gets when he doesn’t know what to do. When he’s asking what he should do. Toni lets herself smile. Tilts her head a little and says, “You’re good, Jug.”

Sweet Pea presses a kiss to his cheek, Jug lets his hands slip further into his jeans, and Toni settles in for the show.

Sweet Pea sweeps you up when he kisses. He takes and he takes and he presses Jug into the bed like he needs to get his hands on everything he can before it’s gone—his safety and his security and sleeping propped against the wall of the sheriff’s station. He’s thrumming with energy tonight. He needs to calm down before he presses too hard.

“Hey,” Toni says, keeping her voice steady, “You’re fine. Take your time, we’re not going anywhere.”

The energy doesn’t leave him altogether, but Toni sees some of the tension seep from his back. His next kisses are softer; still Sweet Pea in all his impatient glory, but softer. Jug gasps into the open air when Sweets gets a knee between his legs, pulls his zipper down with zero finesse but a lot of enthusiasm. He tugs at the hair low on the back of Sweet Pea’s neck like he wants someone else to make noise, too.

Sweets makes a lot of noise either way, because he’s a teenage boy, but the gesture is endearing anyways. The thing is that Sweet Pea takes and takes but Jug is willing to give, lays himself bare and lets them take whatever they want, lets them give whatever they want. They could take everything, and he would let them, and maybe that’s what scares Toni the most about all of this. For all of the ways he holds himself apart and all his talk about being better by himself and blah blah blah, once he trusts them, he trusts them with his whole self. That shit’s dangerous. That shit’s stupid, and she’s sure it’s gotten him fucked over before, but he does it anyways. Maybe he doesn’t even realize that he’s doing it, baring his neck and letting Sweets nudge his legs apart just a bit. Maybe that’s even scarier.

Still, that’s not a good thought for right now. Right now she just wants to relax. She lets her hands rest warm and solid on her thighs and listens to Jug whine softly against Sweet Pea’s jaw. Sometimes she likes to boss them around, drag it out a little bit, but they’re all so restless that she lets them off this time.

Sweet Pea gets a hand down Jug’s jeans and she reminds him to slow down again, take your time, and here’s the part where he would snark back and Jughead would laugh at both of them, but Sweets is too caught up in his head to come up with anything. He does slow down, though, one hand fisted in the sheets next to Jug’s head like he needs it to anchor him down down down.

Jug grasps at that wrist to ground both of them because he’s smart and cherry enough that Toni thinks he might shake himself apart if he doesn’t hold onto something. Sweet Pea fumbles a bit, has to readjust himself so he doesn’t fall into the bed, and Jug laughs a little. Somehow, it diffuses some of the tension in the air. It’s okay to fumble, because none of them are going anywhere, Jug’s not gonna walk out because Sweet Pea isn’t the most experienced person in the world. Sweet Pea shoves Jug down into the bed again but he’s laughing a little, too, pressure dripping off his shoulders and onto the floor where it belongs.

“Shut up,” he says lightly, and Jug just pulls him down into another kiss. Toni, suddenly feeling left out, scoots forwards on her knees to kiss Sweet Pea, too. He let her take the corner in the cell so she could sleep the safest, kept his head propped up on his knee and glared at the sheriff whenever he walked in, snapped at anyone who looked at them wrong. It was mainly serpents they grabbed in the raid, but there were a few stray Ghoulies, and some kids who weren’t a part of either and pissed they got grouped together with them. He’s warm and solid and he’d let her take the corner. She kisses him again, softer this time, as a thank you.

Closer, she can see more. Sweet Pea’s big hands and the moles on Jug’s neck, the light sheen of sweat on them both. So fucking worked up over nothing, Toni would laugh at them if she was in that kind of mood. But she’s not, so she encourages them instead. Sweet Pea unzips her pants for her, distractedly, and then rucks up Jug’s shirt with the same hand. _A man of many talents,_ Jug laughs, and Sweet Pea shoves his hand further down his jeans to shut him up.

“Fuckin cherry,” he says when Jug arches up against him, “like one of those fuckin milkshakes you like so much.”

“You into that?” Jug shoots back, a wild smile on his face, and the banter helps them melt together further, because it’s easy and familiar and makes Sweet Pea press harder and take more.

They don’t talk much after that. It’s messy and uncoordinated and for all of Sweet Pea’s talk he’s almost as cherry as Jughead when it comes to having someone else’s junk in his hand. None of them really care. Jug bends his knee up between Sweet Pea’s legs to give him something to move against, and Toni lets herself float closer. Jughead grabs at her hand and lets her do what she wants. It’s smaller than Sweet Pea’s, but everyone’s hands are bigger than hers—teeny tiny Toni, Sweet Pea used to taunt. She almost laughs at the memory, now of all times.

She guides his hand to slip between her thighs; he’s clumsy and messy but he’s trying, has enough enthusiasm and eagerness to please that it makes her moan anyways. He end up being pretty much useless, just grasping at her thighs to hold himself together while he falls apart, forehead hot and burning against her skin, but that’s fine—Toni will complain and call him lazy later and smile when he flushes, but for now she’s had enough practice with her own hand in the dark that it isn’t hard to get off. She drags it out, though, watches Jug arch up and Sweet Pea duck down, curled over him like a tiger because he’s so fucking tall on the little bed.

They fit together easy as anything, easy as Sweet Pea’s hand over Fangs’ shoulder or Toni likes to imagine a girl’s hips under her hands. Sweets is babbling about how he wants to do it for real next time, like for real for real, because Jug is pretty and he’s thought about it before and he’d make it so good, really really good, how he wants to see him on his knees again—they’ve only done that once so far, in the back end of the bar on a lazy Saturday night because they’re all something out of a tragic grimy cliche that they write about in New York musicals or some shit, and Sweet Pea acts like it didn’t rock his world when everyone knows he’s really a weak bitch who’s hardly ever gotten his dick wet—and on and on because he’s still a teenage boy and most of his Dirty Talk Experience is straight out of shitty gay porn, but it’s messy and sincere and just Sweet Pea enough that Jug still eats it up like it’s honey, like he’s starving and finally found some good fucking food.

Toni, personally, think that’s a great idea. She’d be lying if she said she hasn’t thought about it. The thing is Jug’s still all cherry and probably tilting towards the ace side of things even if he hasn’t thought about it and she doesn’t know if he’d be ready for that kinda thing—but oh, he makes the kind of noise that sounds like he’s _very_ ready for that kinda thing. Maybe it’s because it’s late and they’re all feeling high strung and messy, but he definitely sounds up for it.

Just to be sure, she asks, “You’d be up for that?”

It sounds breathier than she’d meant it to be, and she swats at Sweet Pea when he grins at her, but it get her point across. Jug nods, head thrown back, and wow, okay. She likes that idea. Pictures them all tangled up together, pressed together together together, wonders if Jug would cry like he did the first time, wonders what Sweets would sound like, and _wow_. That’s what does her in, has her biting down a moan and squeezing her eyes shut as she rides out the high. Fuck the floor of the sheriff’s station. Fuck the sheriff. This is all that exists. She wants to stay like this forever.

She opens her eyes to see Sweet Pea catching his breath and Jug still teetering at the edge, jerking up into Sweet Pea’s loose hand. “Come on,” she breathes, coming down from the rush, feeling warm and tingly, runs a shaky hand through his hair,  “You can do it,” and then he’s gone.

He presses the back of his hand against his mouth like it’s gonna do anything, and shudders. It’s something fond, watching him fall over the edge like that. Something satisfying. He sinks into the bed afterwards, patting the back of Sweet Pea’s head because he can’t do much else from where he’s trapped underneath him. Toni huffs a laugh.

“You stuck?” She asks.

“He’s heavy,” he answers, voice all weak. Sweet Pea grumbles at them, but still doesn’t move.

Toni lies back against the wall again, turning her head and pressing her temple against the cool metal while she catches her breath. She breathes deep, in and out, and her mind is finally blank. All the shit with the sheriff feels like nothing more than a bad dream. This is the only thing that exists right now. Her and Sweets and Jug and the cool wall against her temple.

The next time she opens her eyes, Jughead is trying to nudge Sweet Pea’s tall ass off of him, and failing. He doesn’t seem mad about it, though, muttering something about how much of a hypocrite he is and that if he wanted to cuddle he just had to ask. Sweet Pea snarks something back, but still doesn’t move.

“Go change,” she says, rolling her eyes a little. She pushes off the bed and stretches, and hides a smile about the eyes she feels on her while she does. She hopes she remembered to bring another change of clothes.

She did, thank god. She changes quickly, kicking her pants off and pulling softer shorts up, and after some more half hearted grumbling, so do the boys.

“You should take a shower or something,” she tells Jug once he’s found a clean shirt and something that isn’t a pair of jeans. He flops down onto the bed as an answer, not even blinking as it creaks a little. He must be tired—always gets on Sweet Pea’s ass about not jumping on the bed, please, and if you break it you’re paying for a new one.

“M’tired,” he says.

“You’re gonna regret it in the morning.”

Jug shrugs half-heartedly, “The morning’s a long time from now.”

“Not really,” Sweet Pea says, slipping back in from the bathroom. His hair isn’t wet, but his face is a little shiny where he was probably washing it.

Jug just hums a little. “Tired,” he says again. Toni rolls her eyes, but crawls onto the bed anyways.

“Scoot over,” she says, and Jug rolls onto his side to make room.

Sweet Pea, irreverent as ever, hops onto the bed and doesn’t look even a little apologetic as it creaks loud enough that Jug opens his eyes just to glare a little. It’s kind of ruined by the messy hair, post-orgasm look, but it gets his point across. Sweet Pea just sticks his tongue out, and settles on the other side of Toni.

“Sleeping here tonight?” She asks, carding a hand through his hair, still half-sticky with days-old gel. Gross.

He hums his confirmation into the pillow. “I’ll call my brother tomorrow.”

Jug reaches blindly for the lamp on the ground, and flicks it off after a few tries, throwing the room into darkness. Then he sits up to pull the blanket that had been kicked down to the bottom of the bed up and over them, and throws an arm over Toni’s stomach to get a hand somewhere on Sweet Pea. The touch makes Sweets shift a bit closer, his breath hot against the side of her head. They fit together easy as anything, easy like Toni used to wish for something to be easy.

Nights like these she likes to be in control and she also likes to be safe. She lets her eyes flutter shut, Sweets fondly tracing the curve of her shoulder until he drifts off to sleep and his hand rests warm and solid. He’s always been able to fall asleep quick as shit, anywhere at any time. Toni can’t find it in her to feel anything but fond about it right now, even though it usually annoys her. She and Jug, they take a little longer to actually get to sleep.

She feels him shift again, trying to get more comfortable. Scoots a little closer, like he wasn’t already close enough.

“Sorry about the raid,” he whispers, even though it wasn’t his fault in the slightest.

“Not your fault,” she whispers back, “Sorry about the race.”

She feels Jug smile, “Not your fault.”

“Keller’s such a bitch,” she complains.

“I know,” he huffs a laugh, “Sorry.”

“Not your fault,” she says again, because she thinks he needs to hear this.

Just like she needs to hear, “Wasn’t yours either. I just—I felt so helpless, y’know? Couldn’t do anything to help you.”

“I can take care of myself.”

“I know,” he agrees fondly, and, because she needs to hear this too, “But that doesn’t mean you have to.”

“Thanks, Jug,” she says, and means it. “Even though you couldn’t punch your way out of a wet paper bag.”

Jug laughs a little, something quiet, “That’s what Sweet Pea’s for.”

Toni smiles. She’s safe here, she thinks. Ghoulies might be out for their asses but they won’t be coming tonight, not with all the commotion and the sheriff’s eyes on them. She’s fine. She lets herself sink into the bed, and drifts asleep to the sound of Sweet Pea’s breathing and the comfortable weight of Jughead pressed against her side.

 

**Author's Note:**

> big shrug emoji


End file.
